


Valentine's Day

by MapleLeafLover



Series: CanAme/AmeCan [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hetalia Kink Meme, M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleLeafLover/pseuds/MapleLeafLover
Summary: A Hetalia Kink Meme Prompt.America notices that Canada doesn't get anything for Valentine's Day.





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt link: https://hetalia-kink.livejournal.com/13125.html
> 
> Prompt:  
> So, every year, Canada watches everyone else get chocolate/gifts/etc on Valentine's day, and the only person who gives him anything is France who... gives everyone something. 
> 
> US, in a rare moment of being observant, notices this... and plots to remedy the fact immediately- in the middle of whatever gathering the nations are having. Just hauls off and drags Canada out for a 'special night' to remind him that he may have plenty of admirers, but Canada's the only one he shares a border with (or is it two? IDK anons, does Alaska's border count?).
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> WARNING: This fanfic includes sibling incest, yaoi/smut, and swearing/cussing. If you do not like any of these topics, please leave respectfully. (BTW, most of these ships, I do not ship myself. However, they're popular ships, so I just added them in for y'all.)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Hetalia, or the prompt.

It was another day like any other. Except that this particular day was Valentine's Day. On that day, America held a Valentine's Day party right after the meeting. (Oh, the irony.) During the party, a lot of the nation couples were hanging around each other. Other nations were spending time with their close friends and families.

The Italy brothers were hanging around Germany and Spain. Italy was happily hanging off of Germany's arm, as usual, while Romano was busy yelling at Spain with a red, embarrassed face - most likely from Spain's flirting and touching. Hungary and Austria were in the corner of the backyard beside Prussia, who was handing them each a bouquet of assorted tulips and Edelweisses. Both had a blush on their face, Hungary accepting the flowers lovingly while Austria grabbed them measly as he pretended to not be affected by such a cliché. Prussia and Hungary gave each other a look before they kissed Austria on either side of his face, planting their lips softly on his cheeks. Austria became flustered and tried to remain sassy and stuck up on their moves.

France and England were busy yelling at each other, arguing whether to go to a French restaurant or not for their Valentine's Day dinner. America was busy watching them, keeling over with laughter. Russia and China were off in their own little world, holding each other's hands and whispering to one another on what most likely they could do for this special holiday.

The Nordics had left earlier after they decided that it would be a good time to go home after all the drinks they had. Finland in hands with Sweden and Norway close to Denmark's side as his arm was placed over the stoic man's shoulders. Iceland trailing behind them, a blush adorning his features as Hong Kong had just previously given him a box of special licorice and a kiss. Japan was holding a small kitten, with a small bow on its ear, that Greece - who stood beside him, petting the kitty - had given him. If one got close enough, they could see the small pink tint on the ravenette's cheeks.

Every one was spending time with each other and having fun. It was during this time that some of nations decided that they should continue their tradition, of every Valentine's Day that had ever happened near or on meeting weeks, which was usually near the end of the meeting as it would be easier for everyone to grab their gifts and go. The tradition was the same as any other. Pass out Valentine's and gifts to each other. Some nations received a lot of stuff, some received a few. It was all in good fun. Though the tradition was that no one was allowed to see who passed out what.

So they each left a basket near their seat, that others would drop gifts into at the time of gift passing. Everyone would leave the room and one nation would go in one at a time to place their gifts in the baskets of their choosing. They could get a gift for everyone, or a gift for a few. It was all fun and games. Everyone got something. Even Russia!  
America, being the country the meeting was held at this time, had given his full and complete acceptance of the change in plans. Eventually the nations had put all their baskets in a room and the nations went in accordingly.

 

The party was back up again and instantaneously, the nations started drinking. America was busy laughing as he watched England hit France with a chair, yelling incoherent profanities at his boyfriend. The poor ladies handing out drinks did their best to avoid the men.

America grabbed a beer from the cooler, popping off the cap, and took a swig of it, sighing happily as it tasted absolutely amazing on his tongue. Though his bliss was interrupted by a quiet ' _bleh_!' next to him. He looked over his shoulder. Canada was sticking his tongue out at the nasty taste of the beer he had grabbed. America almost laughed and watched as Canada pulled out a small bottle of maple syrup from his pocket. He popped the cap off and poured the bottle's contents into the alcohol with a smile.

America watched with a small smile. Canada always liked sweet stuff. America laughed to himself as he could imagine his little brother eating all the chocolates and candies he would get from his Valentine's. After a while of watching his brother, he turned back to watch a couple of fights and even break some apart before they destroyed his house.

  
  
Another party ending with satisfied countries and another Valentine's tradition a success. Everyone seemed to have gotten plenty of gifts this year and everyone was excited to see what they got to take home, gifts and people alike. (Wink-wonk! I'm sorry. Lol!)

Everyone had hung around to show off their gifts and try to figure out who gave them what. Some of the couples had left for dates (and more) and some families went on their way home to gossip and have fun.

America had walked to the room with only two baskets left inside. He wondered who's the other one was, but eventually didn't care because his own basket caught his attention. He shrugged and looked at his own basket. It was overflowing with candies, chocolates, cards, and flowers. America smirked to himself. Everyone loves the hero! He instantly picked one of the individual candies, and popped it into his mouth. He sighed happily at the taste. He caught movement in his peripherals and watched as his twin, Canada, appeared, dusting himself off. He looked like he got ran over by a truck, which then decided to back up over him again.

America saw Canada - who had been thinking - eye the basket and seemed to decide that washing his face would be better for the moment, and then took off. America watched him leave and wondered if Canada had gotten anything from anyone 'special.' Being the nosey, over protective older brother he was, he decided that it would be in his brother's best interest to make sure there weren't any nations that would try to invade him. America secretly scooted towards his brother's basket and took a peek inside.

America's eyes widened with surprise when he saw… nothing. His little brother's basket was empty. America was confused. That wasn't right. Canada should have tons of presents like he had gotten. He was the little brother of the awesome, amazing, heroic America! Canada should be showered in gifts, especially with how sweet and adorkable he was. There must have been something he missed. Maybe his little brother had just gotten sweets and ate all of them already. Or maybe he had put his gifts in his car. Or maybe Canada had all his gifts stolen! It was probably the bastard, Russia! He would beat the shit out of the Russian if that was the case.

… No, something was wrong definitely. He heard footsteps and moved back over to his own basket. He watched from the corner of his eye as Canada walked in. He looked a bit better. America cleared his throat, "Hey! Where are all your gifts?" Canada jumped up slightly at the shout and looked up at him. America raised an eyebrow, "Well?" Canada blinked and looked behind him, seeing if he was talking to anyone beside him or farther away. That made America huff in annoyance. "Canada, I'm talking to you! Answer my question!" Canada looked right back at him, eyes wide in surprise. Canada swallowed nervously and pointed a finger to himself.

"M-Me? Are you t-talking to me?" America clicked his tongue.

"Yes, I'm talking to you! Who else would I be talking to?" Canada's cheeks flushed in slight embarrassment.

"I-I thought… You don't usually- I mean… N-Nevermind. Sorry. Um… What did you want to ask?" Canada's voice was quiet as usual as he spoke to America. America pointed to the empty basket.

"Where are all your gifts?" Canada blinked, confused. His brother asked him… where his gifts were? Canada shook his head and picked up the basket with a nervous smile.

"Um… I-I guess I didn't get any again. Well, except this one." Canada held up a bright red rose. "It's from France. I think it's pretty." Canada tucked it behind his ear, flopping his hair over the stem. "But that's it. Though I, technically, did get a gift." Canada smiles a sort of sad smile. He peeked behind America, "Looks like you got a lot of this year too. Congratulations! I wonder if any of them have fallen for you." Canada laughed, his usual volume making it quiet. America watched Canada in bewilderment.

 _'Didn't get any again?'_ "Bro, you didn't get any? Why?" Canada scratched the back of his head nervously.

"U-Uh… I-I don't know. I usually don't get presents, except from France. Though I think that's enough for me. I would rather not have to carry a basket full of stuff to my car every year." Canada let a small grin appear on his face.

 _'Usually don't get presents?'_  What the _fuck_? How could his little brother NOT get presents? On Valentine's Day, too? The day of motherfucking love! America stopped in his tracks. Wait. _'Except from France?'_ That means… America hadn't gotten his own brother a present. He had gotten everyone else a present, and yet he forgot to get a present for his little brother. "Holy _shit_! I forgot to get you a present, Matt! I'm so sorry!" He looked at Canada with eyes full of shame, "How about I bring you one tomorrow?!"

Canada laughed and shook his head, "No, no, Al. It's fine. I'm used to it. You don't need to get me one. Besides…" He gestured his eyes to America's basket. "You've got a lot of presents to open yourself for tomorrow. I'll be fine." He put his basket down. Canada reached into his pocket, pulling out a small box. "I got one for you though. I wanted to give it to you personally, since I think it would mean more than just putting it in a basket. Of course, you don't think it has to be. You could open it with the others tomorrow if you'd like." Canada smiled and took one of his brother's hands, placing the small box in it. "Happy Valentine's Day, Alfred." Canada stepped back and watched to see if America would open the present.

America looked down at the box. He hadn't gotten a present for his brother and yet Canada had gotten _him_  one America felt a small pit open in his stomach. _'Used to it?'_  When was the last time he had gotten Canada a Valentine's present, or any present for that matter? He couldn't remember.  
America pulled away the small ribbon and opened up the little red box. America's gasp got caught in his throat. In the box, a platinum ring, with a diamond in the middle, settled in the cushion. Red and blue engravings surrounded the exterior of the ring's band, shaping into roses and eagles. America wasn't one for jewelry. … But he couldn't deny that this was _beautiful_. He gawked at it, before Canada cleared his throat nervously.

"I-I know that you aren't really all that excited by jewelry and such things, b-but… I thought it would be nice for you to wear maybe on special occasions. I had it custom made. Planned out the design myself. I hope you like it."  
…  
Canada was a little worried by the silence and frowned slightly, sadness gathering in his eyes. Of course, America wouldn't like the present. It was probably _'too girly'_ for a 'manly hero'. "I can just give you the address of the place and you can give it back to them for a refund, if you don't like it. You can use the money you get back for whatever you want instead." He picked up his empty basket again and started to head out the door. "Bye, America. Have a nice night." As soon as he turned the corner to walk to the foyer, America quickly rushed out the door.

"W-Wait! Matt! Canada!" He grabbed onto Canada's shoulder and spun him around. America, now face-to-face with his twin, held up the box to his face, "You made this… for me?!" Canada stared at the ring and smiled at America.

"Well, I graphed the design for it. The company made the ring itself." Canada, so modest. America shook his head. Canada had gotten him such a _wonderful_  gift and he had gotten him _nothing_.

America wasn't going to have that.  
He grabbed Canada's basket and tossed it to the side. Canada flinched, "America, what are you-?" America grabbed his twin's hand and pulled him up the stairs.

"Shut up and follow me." Though Canada didn't really have a choice as America's grip was strong and tight. Canada was confused as America pulled him into his bedroom. America let his grasp on Canada falter and closed the door behind them, locking it. Nobody could disturb them. Well, unless they kicked down the door. He doubted someone would though so he continued with his plan.

Canada was extremely confused at this point and it only turned into realization when America pushed him to sit on the bed. "A-America?" America ignored his name being called and got down on his knees in front of Canada. He quickly unclasped Canada's belt and moved his hands to unbutton his brother's trousers.

Canada let out a squeak and grabbed at America's hands. "A-America! W-Wait! What are you doing?!" America pushed Canada's hands away and unbuttoned the pants, grasping the zipper.

"What do you mean what am I doing? I'm giving you a blowjob. What else?" Canada blushed as his brother admitted the act of what he was about to commit.

"Y-You d-don't have to do this, Alfred! Stop!" America pushed away the hands that tried to stop him again. He ripped the zipper down and grabbed the waistband of the red and white boxers.

"Yes, I do. This is gonna be your present. After getting a gift like what you gave me, how can I not do this for you? Besides I need to pay you back for all the times I didn't give you a present. Sex sounds like a fair price to me." America yanked down the boxers, taking the trousers with it. He glanced down at Canada's member. He was a little more than well endowed, but he could handle it. America let out a breath and grasped the soft shaft.

Canada let out a small yelp, his blush darkening. "W-Wait! America, we can't! W-We're brothers!" America began moving his hand up and down the length.

"I don't give a shit. I don't think anybody else will either. Now let me do this." America watched as the member in his hands started to harden. He smiled with a sigh escaping him. Thank God. Canada was starting to enjoy it. He looked up to his brother. Violet-blue locking with his cerulean blue. His smile widened as he stood up slightly and laid a hand on the soft cheek of his brother. "Please, let me do this. I want to make you feel good~" His voice nearly dropping an octave as he finished speaking.

Canada's face was so flushed at this point, he felt like his ears were gonna light on fire. He was shocked that America would even think about something like this. Though the look in America's eyes spoke that he truly wanted this. As if he desired this. _Needed_ this.

Canada gulped in uncertainty before giving a nod to his brother. America grinned and moved his face towards Canada's. Canada almost gasped as his brother planted a kiss on his lips. It was gentle and soft. Both the kiss and America's lips. It wasn't long before Canada felt a tongue licking at his lips, asking for permission. Canada granted it, opening his mouth some. The wet muscle shot into the wet cavern, instantly licking at everything in its path.

America moaned at the sweet sugary taste of his twin's mouth. **_Canada always did like sweet things._**  America smirked into the kiss and prodded at Canada's tongue. Canada jumped a bit but swallowed his brother's flavor. It was sugary with a slight tang to it. Canada loved that flavor. It was nice. He wanted more. He licked at the wet muscle intruding his mouth. It licked back and soon they were twirling around each other. Neither getting satisfied enough of each other's flavor.

Finally, they both pulled away from one another.. They both panted, out of breath. America smiled and kissed his brother softly again before moving back down. Canada's member was now erect, a small bead of pre-cum settling on the tip. America bent forward and lapped it up. Canada whimpered, gripping the blankets of the bed. "A-Al..."  
America smirked at the sound coming from his brother. The sound had shot electricity straight down to his groin. America licked at the throbbing member from the thick base to tip. America couldn't help holding back a laugh. Canada blushed, worried about what was funny to his brother. "Wh-What is it?"

America quieted his laughing, licking his lips.  
"Does all of you taste like maple syrup?" Canada only flushed darker, his lips shaping into an embarrassed frown. America breathed onto the tip of the hard member and eventually licked it all over. Sides, shaft, and occasionally inside the small slit at the head.

Canada was becoming a boiling mess. His brother was so good with his tongue that he couldn't help letting out a small moan. One of his hands found itself gripping onto America's golden mop of hair. Canada bucked a little bit into the air as America took a nip at the large vein trailing underneath.  
America pulled away from the throbbing length to stick his face in the small bush of pubes crowning his brother's shaft. He took in a long deep inhale of the hormones that were clearly radiating from it. It was thick and rich, filled with the sweet smell of Canada. America wanted to breathe that scent in forever, however, he pulled back with a happy grin on his face. He looked up to Canada, a joyful gleam in his eyes. "You smell absolutely amazing, Matt."

Canada just whimpered as his hand held onto the American's hair gently. "A-Al… Please…" America chuckled, taking another long lick at the artic nation's member.

"What, Matt? What do you need?" Canada gulped, sweat on his brow.

"N-Need… I need you… your… your mouth. Your mouth on my… my cock. I need… I need you to swallow it whole. " America smirked, licking his lips with lust in his eyes.

"With pleasure, Mattie~" America had a smug look on his face as he heard Canada gasp loudly as soon as he put the head of the hot member in his mouth. He sucked and licked it all over, tongue penetrating the slit over and over. Canada was moaning loudly as his grasp on the American's hair tightened. He looked down at his brother, panting as he watched America begin to take all of him inside the wet cavern.

America moaned slightly as he felt the member slip down his throat. He swallowed at it and moaned as he felt the length throb as Canada gave a small tug to his messy hair. Canada bucked into the heat, panting and swallowing the drool the pooled in his mouth. "A-Al… Ngh!" America began to bob his head up and down along the shaft. His nose pressing the golden bush atop the hot length.

America moaned out loud, his throat vibrating the cock in his mouth, as fingers pulled on his cowlick. He moved faster, slurping on the hot erection. His throat stretched as he deep throated his brother's shaft, moaning and humming all the way. Until Canada finally had enough.

"A-Alfred!~" Canada's hot semen shot down his brother's throat, both moaning throughout the process. America made sure to swallow every last drop before pulling away, a smug look gathering his features.

"Was that good, baby brother?~" Canada practically shivered in response. A thin line of drool slipping down his chin, he nodded. His face was flushed and his breathing erratic with pants.

"I-It was… amazing~" America laughed and stood up, straddling Canada's hips and wrapping his arms around the pale neck. He pressed his wet lips to his brother's, biting the plump bottom lump of flesh. Another round of passionate kissing had caused them both rub against one other and moan each other's names through small pants and breaks between their lips.

Eventually, America pulled back with a lustful smirk on his lips. "We can go farther, ya know?" America moved his hands down, unlooping the belt of his pants and unbuttoning them. "Question is, who's gonna top?" Canada's eyes had a haze of lust and want cover them.

"I don't know. You tell me~" He grabbed onto America's hips, grinding them together and planting another kiss on his twin's lips.

This Valentine's Day had been their most favorite one yet, as they placed a new tradition on their calendars.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Please, let me know if there are any grammatical or spelling errors. Thank you!


End file.
